


Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quiet morning.





	Sunshine

 

A sound rouses Ada Vessalius from her slumber. At first she's confused, but the feeling dissipates almost as soon as it arises when the floorboards creak under barefooted steps.

A quick glance to the window tells her that it's the early hours of morning. Too early in fact.

She can tell thanks to the faint light of the morning sun visible through the misty glass. By the time she turns her head it just barely extends over the horizon and colours the sky in a faint shade of pink. She doesn't sleep late, usually, but it is Sunday and the mansion is quiet. Vincent had left two days ago as did many members of the staff, accompanying him.

Left alone, she'd taken the opportunity to call upon a very special guest whose presence she normally could only enjoy in the late evening hours. She continues to observe the sunrise until the weight of her guest shifts the bed beside her.

She tears her attention away from landscape, from dawn and shifts her focus to the person beside her. The thing she always notices about Charlotte Baskerville, the first thing her attention is naturally drawn to, are her eyes. Pink orbs she's seen glancing at her icy cold, as rigid as a frozen lake, sparkling and lit like fireworks with curiosity and wild as a whirlwind, deep and crimson and utterly breathtaking.

It's a hint of the last expression she's making out when their eyes meet.

“You've been out.”

She lifts her arm to cup her cheek and Charlotte melts into the touch immediately, closing her eyes.

“Yes. I've been awake for a while so I went to the bathroom. I made sure no one saw me”, she explains, opening her eyes again to look at her. “Don't worry”, she added after a moment.

“I wasn't going to!” she answered, too fast to not sound defensive. As she gives herself away like that, Charlotte smiles. Frustrated, Ada withdraws her hand and turns away, staring at the ceiling.

“This is not a laughing matter”, she goes on, “We can't let anyone learn of thi … Learn of us.”

Instead of an answer, she feels the bed shift again and with a swift and sudden movement, Charlotte's above her, pinning down her wrists.

She's wearing _her_ nightgown. She didn't notice it's absence from the chair beside her desk before. It doesn't fit, hangs loosely from her body in parts and sticks close to her skin in others. She can't stop her eyes from wandering, her glance momentarily stuck on the woman's chest.

She only snaps out of it when she hears her chuckle and looks up again. The small hint of lust that's been present in her eyes before has overtaken and she is _far_ too conscious of her own heartbeat as she swallows.

Without words, both move to close the distance between them, their lips meeting about halfway. Charlotte lets go of her wrist and drops to her forearms, letting her weight to the pinning. In the process their breasts press together and Ada breaks the kiss, gasping.

She hasn't taken more than a single breath when Charlotte is kissing her again, teeth scraping her bottom lip.

Lost in the moment, she grants access and it feels like her pulse increases tenfold as their tongues slide together. As Charlotte plays with her hair, she lets her hands wander. One finds it's way from the back of her thigh beneath the nightgown, to stroke her back. She raises the other and cups one breast through the silky fabric.

Charlotte's moan vibrates through her as she smiles into the kiss, but at the very same time she lifts her hand to still any further movement.

Her confusion must have been very apparent as Charlotte, panting, takes a moment to explain herself.

“Ahh … It's nothing”, she assures, breathing heavily, intertwining their fingers.

“But there is something that has been on my mind lately. Do you remember the night when you changed our relationship all on your own?”

She nods.

“Good. So please, _my dear,_ just lean back and enjoy what I have in mind.”

Ada lets her hands drop to her sides.

“Fine.”

She receives another kiss, albeit a short one and Charlotte begins to descent, shuffling and re-positioning herself on the bed. She doesn't have to wait long for the feeling of hot lips pressed to her legs. They start above her knee, switching sides every time whilst travelling further up, towards her center.

Ada revels in the sensation of Charlotte's hair brushing against her thigh and shudders whenever her breath tickles her skin. Again and again on the way, she then uses her teeth to scrape the sensitive skin, occasionally pausing long enough to carefully leave a bite mark.

She can't tell if it's because of the early hour, or because the extended time spent together affected her more than she'd ever let on, but for once Charlotte skips the teasing. And all the same, she doesn't have to hold back. When her lips meet the juncture of her legs, Ada throws back her head as she moans. Eyes closed, she presses into the pillow and clenches the sheets with one hand, while moving the other down to comb through her lover's her.

Charlotte surprises her again as she, after only a few broad strokes, pushes her tongue inside her. Grasping at Charlotte's hair, she tilts her hips, urging her lover to grind even closer to her, to dig even deeper.

Charlotte gladly complied and Ada completely surrendered to every move of her tongue.

Breath caught in her lungs, scorching, she becomes undone and for a few blissful moments the world around her ceases to exist.

The first things she _feels_ as she slowly returns to the world are the warmth of the sun shining on her face and fingers playing with her hair. The sun's blinding brightness filters through her still closed eyelids.

Her head rolls to the side and the first thing she _sees_ upon opening her eyes is Charlotte, smiling just as before. It's then that it dawns own on her. She's unable to tell if she managed to keep her voice in check during the haze of their lovemaking. A second later, she vocalizes this concern to Charlotte, who looks at her with a puzzled expression as she withdraws and leaves the bed.

“Don't worry. Actually, I'm amazed you managed to be this conscious of your surroundings.”

Relieved, she sighs.

“Then again”, Charlotte continues while picking up some clothes, “it wouldn't have mattered. I told the staff to leave us alone for once.”

Horrified, Ada jolts up on the bed.

“You did what?!”

Unfazed, Charlotte continues.

“The head-maid caught me on my way back.”

Ada feels the blood drain from her face.

“Don't give me that look. Honestly, how else was I supposed to explain myself? They're apparently already busy preparing a banquet for Vincent's return in the kitchen”, Charlotte looks around the room, ”which is why I will take my leave soon. Although it's a shame to miss out on breakfast, wouldn't you agree, _my dear_?”

Her voice cracks at the last part and Ada's heart nearly stops as she finally understands to have made a fool of herself.

“Oh, you're so _done!_ Come back here!”

She tosses a pillow which Charlotte dodges with elegant ease and laughing.

“Ada, dear, maybe you should calm down? They might hear us after all.”

She doesn't mind the second pillow hitting her face one bit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 28\. des Eismonats 2018
> 
> \- A.


End file.
